iJoin Cheerleading
by hstyles
Summary: Carly forces Sam to become a cheerleader with her. Why is Freddie staring more? Who's the blond chick? Why is Gibby trying out for a cheerleader? WHY! Read the story and you'll find out. Seddie and slight Cibby. Eh not really slight haha.
1. iCave Into Cheerleading

Sam's POV

12:36 p.m. Ridgeway High School – Cafeteria

"Please Sam?" Carly kept asking me. Ugh doesn't she get the point! I don't want to!

"No Carly I have told you before I don't want to! Too much like Melanie! Do I have to go to a boarding school to and be all like… I don't know preppy?" I said and make a face. Why would I want to be like Mel? She's just so… uck nevermind.

"Please for me?" she said looking at me with a puppy dog face.

"Carly don't…"

"Pleeease?"

"Ugh fine I'll be a cheerleader with you!"

"Yay yay yay yay! Thank you soooo much Sam!" Carly shrieked and came to hug me.

"What did Sam do that your thanking her?" Fredley said walking up to us.

"Sam is joining the cheer team with me!" Carly shouted.

"Sam? The cheer squad? In a uniform? With a really high un-Sam like ponytail? Dancing? And Cheering?" Freddie said in shock.

"And maybe singing." Carly said.

"What?" Me and Fredlumps said at the same time.

"Umm yea they have a girl sing each year and Sam is like the best. She wrote a song! And recorded here it's on my PearPod listen!" She said all in a rush. Someone's happy.

It started playing. It was Homeless Heart. Fredface was listening quietly. Ugh I'm so embarrassed! It's kinda country to…

Ugh stupid Freddie. His hand hit mine and it was like Fire and Ice (weird combo I know stupid dweeb…) and I jumped back. He looked at me funny then went back to listening. My other song came on So Close. Ahh Carly? Why did you have all of these?

He was listening contently and not making fun of me or anything. Then Not That Far Away came on. Man she had it all! But that's all my songs so after this it's over. Yay!

After it ended Fredio turned to me and said, "Wow Sam your really good."

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks but had to keep my cool. "Thanks Fredface. I'm glad you like my singing."

"Carly do they hold auditions for the singer?" He asked.

"Well yea but every cheerleader has to try out. People from Song can too." She said. Me and Freddie looked at her with confused looks.

"Hey what's song?" I asked.

"Like cheer but more dancing and less stunting and yea." she said.

"Oh. Why would you do that? We have a dance team. Plus the stunting seems like the coolest part of it all." I said.

"I don't know." she said.

"Hey am I gonna be a flyer?" I asked.

"Ehh maybe I'm probably gonna be a base. Maybe a front base." She said.

"Isn't a flyer the like most dangerous part?" Freddie asked, seeming worried? For me?

"Yea pretty much but don't worry the girls who drop me will be punished after I heal if I get injured." I said with a smile. "Except if the base is Carly."

"Nice Sam."

"Yea I know."

_**"Cheerleading tryouts will be held in the auditorium in 5 minutes. All people trying out please come to there now." **_a voice came on over the speaker.

"Well later Freddie." I said and walked off with Carly.

*At the Auditorium*

"Wow Carly there are a lot of girls here." I said.

"Yea I know but don't worry most of them suck. I mean like Valerie is trying out! She is just eww." She said.

"Ugh I hate Valerie." I said.

"Woah!" Carly said looking somewhere.

"What? What are you looking at?" I said.

"Gibby! He's trying out to be a cheerleader!" She said.

"Guys can be cheerleaders at our school?"

"Umm I don't know he's talking to Coach now." she said.

"Wait who's the coach?" I asked.

"Coach Holly." She said. Oh.

"Okay girls... and Gibby. Listen up! Everyone will get a number to where during tryouts. You will learn a dance and a cheer. On Friday, you will present the cheer with a partner of your choice. The dance will be done in groups which you will be assigned to." She said. Carly is so being my partner. I raised my hand.

"Samantha." She called on me. Eww I hate my full name.

"Can you call me Sam instead? Um are we gonna learn a stunt?" I asked.

"No we will not Sam." she said.

Well alrighty dighty then.

"Okay everyone get there numbers at the table." She said and me and Carly ran to the table to beat the other girls... and Gibby. Carly got her number and waited beside me. The girl handed me my number and smiled gently to say thanks and went to Carly.

"Yo what's your number?" I asked.

" It's 41555. Yours?" She asked.

"Awesome! I got 41556! Yes!" I said and she smiled.

"Everyone gather!" Coach said and we walked over there.

"Numbers 41550-41560 go stand over there." She said and me, Carly, Valerie, Wendy, Rebecca, Gibby, and 4 other girls I didn't know walked over there.

"Numbers 41561-41570 over there." She said and pointed. 10 girls ran over there.

"And numbers 41571-41580 over there."

"Carly, Valerie's in our group!" I whispered.

"I know, I know but when were dancing she'll be really bad and we'll look better." She whispered and laughed.

"Okay so cheerleaders from last year offered to come back to teach you guys this year. So group 1," she pointed to our group, "Your dance will be taught by former Captain of last year Kaitlin."

The girl walked over to us. She was really tall maybe like 5'10? She had dark red hair that was up in a ponytail. She wasn't wearing a uniform, in fact none of the other girls were either, instead she had on a 2010 senior shirt and a skirt. She didn't look slutty or the really like preppy girly type.

"Okay so how many of you have cheered before?" She asked. Whew she didn't sound like a valley girl. One girl raised her hand. I didn't know her though.

"What did you cheer for?" The girl Kaitlin asked.

"Pop Warner. For five years." Crap. She had experience? What's Pop Warner?

"Oh. Well okay then." Kaitlin said.

I saw her glance at another girl for a second. I looked at the girl she was looking at. The girl had blond straight hair that was on one side of her head. She looked kinda slutty and she was really short. Who was she?

"We'll start by... everyone saying there names." she said.

"Valerie." I coughed and she glared at me. I shrugged. That's what you get for trying to steal me and Freddie for your own selfish reasons.

"Wendy."

"Gibby."

"Carly."

"Sam."

"McKenzie." a girl said.

"Stefanie." The blond short girl! So Stefanie was her name?

"Alex." **(It's a girl don't worry. Only boy is Gibby.)**

"Juliette."

"Ronnie." **(Girl too.)**

"Okay then so the song we are doing to the dance is Hot n' Cold." Katie said, "Okay so has anyone danced before?" I raised my hand.

"What did you dance for?" she asked.

"Beauty Pageants." I answered. She nodded.

**A/N: Hope you liked it please review! :D**


	2. iGet Suspcious

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are amazing! Thank you to… Kpfan72491, VeVe2491, and xx-SamxFreddie-xx. You guys rock! Okay onto the story!**

Sam's PoV

YES! We just finished learning part of the dance! Now we're leaving. Me and Carly walked out the front doors and I bumped into Freddie. I almost tripped and fell but he caught me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Were you waiting for us Freddie?" Carly asked. More like were you waiting for Carly to see her in short shorts and a tank top.

"Well yea and no I had an AV club meeting."

"Oh." She said.

"And I quit the AV club." He said.

"What? Why?" I said.

"Cause it got really boring and I get made fun of for being in it." He said.

"Freddie look just cause I tease you about it doesn't mean you have to quit." I said.

"No no its fine Sam don't feel guilty. Plus it was gonna start cutting into iCarly time."

"Oh well okay then." Carly said.

"Can we walk home now?" I asked.

"Sure." Carly said.

So we walked home me in the middle, Carly on my left, and Freddison on my right. We walked into the lobby and Lewbert yelled at us in some language. Yea I don't know. We took the elevator to the 8th floor. We walked into Carly's apartment and Spencer was sitting watching TV.

"Hey Spencer." Carly said.

"Hey so how was school?" Spencer asked.

"Pretty good. We learned part of the cheer dance today. I got Sam to tryout with me." She said.

"Yea and Gibby was trying out too." I said and we shivered.

"Hey Carly did you notice that one blond chick Stefanie in our group?" I asked.

"Yea why?" she said walking to the fridge.

"She seemed… different than the others." I said.

"Why? Cause she's a junior and were a soft more?"

"Well no I just have a weird feeling about her." I said.

"It's probably nothing Sam." She said and sat down on the couch next to Spencer holding a root beer. She tossed me a root beer.

"Well I'm gonna go home I'll see you guys later for iCarly rehearsal." Freddie said and started to walk out to the door.

"No wait I wanna come is Crazy home?" I asked.

"No. Why do you wanna come?" He asked.

"Cause I'm bored and they're just sitting watching TV."

"Well alright let's go." He said and we walked out the door.

"Shoot I forgot my key." He said.

"Don't worry Freddison Sam's here!" I said and took a bobby pin outta my hair. I put it in the keyhole and picked the lock. It opened up.

"Wow now I'm glad you came." He said and I smiled and walked into his house.

**A/N: Short. A filler chapter. Next chapter will be awesomely amazing I promise! :D So review, Favorite, Story Alert and what not! More Seddie in the next chapter! :D:D:D**


	3. iLook Her Up

**A/N: Yo yo yo! Thank you for the wonderful reviews you people are absolutely amazing! I will try to make the chapter as long as I can without it being too long but not too short ya know? If you like Harry Potter then go check out my friend HarryPotterFanFreak123's stories! She has iCarly ones too! I co-wrote her Harry Potter story Harry Potter and The Nineteen Lost Years at the beginning. I used to be TeamRoseAliceEdwardRenesmee so it says that in A/N's so yea! :D Anyway on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own iCarly! WOOO! Wait. What? I don't? Aww… **

Freddie's PoV

Sam walked into my apartment and went to the fridge.

"Sam we don't have like any food in the fridge. My mom doesn't let me eat fatcakes and ham that much. But there's a stash in my closet." I said and she bolted for my room. I laughed and followed her. She opened my closet and saw the picture of Carly.

"You have a picture of Carly in your closet?" She asked. I walked over and took it down.

"That's old. Plus I don't like Carly anymore." I said. She fake gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Freddie Benson doesn't love Carly Shay I have to tell the world!" She ran to the fire escape.

"Ladies and gentlemen Freddie Benson doesn't love Carly Shay anymore!" She shouted leaning over the edge. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her back inside.

"Sam don't lean over like that! Oh and thank you for announcing to the world!" I said, the last part sarcastically.

"Why you're welcome!" she said and patted my cheek. I blushed slightly. WOAH! I am Freddie Benson I don't blush at Sam! I mean come on she's Sam. Who looks cute in her cheerleading practice clothes of a tank top that was way too low cut and shor- WOAH FREDDIE! Stop right there!

I saw Sam grab a fatcake outta the stash and sit down at my desk and open my laptop.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked, and leaned over her looking at the screen.

Sam's PoV

Oh my gosh he's leaning over me! With his muscles and- Woah Sam what are you thinking? Its Fredface!

"Eh nothing much I'm just bored. I'm gonna try to look up that Stefanie girl." I said.

"Why are you so suspicious over her?" he asked.

"Because when we were leaving I saw her looking at the judging papers for participating skill thing and she was erasing something."

"Oh."

"Hey where's your yearbook I need to find her last name." I said and he opened his desk drawer and handed me the yearbook. I started looking at last years sophomores and found her.

"Look it's her! Stefanie Latle!" I said pointing to her picture.

"Latle?"

"I don't know do I look like I chose her last name?" I said and slightly smacked his arm.

"Sorry! Look her up on ZapLook!" He said and I quickly typed Stefanie Latle into the search. Her splashface profile came up and I clicked on it. Me and Freddie gasped at what we saw.

**A/N: I'm soo mean haha :D But I updated twice in one day so im not that mean! Please review! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


	4. iSet The Plan

**A/N: I am updating AGAIN! In one day! Cause I have nothing else to do!**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews they make me smile everytime and they encourage me to keep writing! :D The cheerleader who was teaching the dance in chapter 1 that was my sister I described! Her name's Kaitlin! She was a cheerleader in high school and was a 2010 senior. Now my other sister is a cheerleader for song! And I'm a cheerleader for Pop Warner. Lol we're like all cheerleaders except for my other sis! Haha onto the story!**

Sam's PoV (Sorry I'm just better at hers!)

Me and Freddie gasped at what we saw. She was a total slut! They're were a bunch of pictures of her making out with other guys and her status was _Just got home from Cheer tryouts! I have a special method to make it…;)_

"Freddie! Her method is too erase her scores and make her like amazing!" I said.

"And she's a whore." He said.

I laughed. "Way to lighten the mood! Anyway what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"I could come in after practice with my small video camera and film her changing her scores and then we will change them back. At the end of the week we put the videos on and make sure Coach Holly sees them." He said. **(A/N: Btw coach Hooly is my coach ****) **

"Oh my gosh Freddie you're brilliant!" I said and got up and hugged him. I quickly backed away once I realized what I was doing. He seemed so much stronger his muscles were stronger and he was so much taller then me and- Sam. Stop. You're doing it again!

Freddie's PoV

"Oh my gosh Freddie you're brilliant!" Sam said and got up and hugged me. She seemed so fragile in my arms but then she quickly backed away once she realized what she was doing.

"So are we gonna do the plan?" I asked.

"Duh! Come on lets get to work planning it all out." She said.

*After cheer tryouts the next day*

Stefanie's PoV

I made sure everyone was gone and quietly walked to the judging papers. I looked at my effort score. 4? Oh my gosh so not happening! I grabbed the pencil outta my bag and erased it. I put a number 8 down instead. I thought I heard someone laughing and I looked up. But no one was here. So I quickly left the gym.

Sam's PoV

"Did you get it all?" I asked.

"Yupp. It used to be a 4 but she changed it to 8." He said and we walked to the table. I took a pencil erased the 8 and put it back to a 4. I looked at her score from yesterday. 7? Uh no! I saw a faint 3 behind it and I changed it back to a 3.

"Okay Freddie the dirty work is done!" I said and did a dive roll towards the door.

"Sam you're so weird."

"Ya know you love it!" I said teasing him.

"Yup I sure do now let's go." He said laughing slightly and we walked out the gym doors.

He loves my weirdness?

Does he maybe like me? No Sam stop you're being ridiculous. And you don't like him do what does it matter?


	5. iCan't Think Of A Title For This Chapter

**A/N: You guys reviews make me soo happy! You guys are awesomely amazing! So here's Chapter 5! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own iCarly. Ok maybe. Just a little bit? Ugh I don't own it. *pouts in corner***

Sam's PoV

*walking home with Freddie after they left the gym*

"So Sam do you think our plans gonna work?" Freddie asked me.

"Probably. There idiots for leaving the papers there in pencil anyway. Like total fail on there part." I said.

"That's it!" he said and stopped walking.

I stopped walking too.

"Freddie what's it?" I asked looking into his eyes searching for the answer. His beautiful deep bro- SAM! STOP IT!

"We erase her answers and write the real ones in pen!" He said.

"Dude why didn't we think of that!" I said.

"I just did! Anyway we can't go back or people might get suspicious so we'll just do it tomorrow." He said and we started walking again.

"Freddie?"

"Yea Sam?"

"Why did you quit the AV Club? It's something you love and just cause I teased you about it doesn't mean you had to quit. And how is it cutting into iCarly time?" I asked in one breath.

"It's not your fault Sam. And they were gonna change the meetings to when we had iCarly. And I just wanted to okay? So stop beating yourself up for it." He said.

"Sorry I just feel like it's my fault." I said.

"Well it's not so stop."

I nodded and shivered. Man it was getting cold out. I should've brought a jacket. Ugh stupid cheer tank top and shorts.

"Are you cold?" Freddie asked.

"Yea a little bit but don't worry Freddie I'll be fine."

"Here." He said and shrugged outta his jacket and put it over my shoulders.

"Won't you be cold?" I asked.

"Nah I'll be fine." He said.

"Whatever you say." I said and we kept walking.

*At the Bushwell Plaza*

"Hey Freddie can we go to your apartment and check Stefanie's Splashface and see if she has any other updates?" I asked.

"Yea let's go." He said and we took the elevator up to the 8th floor.

We walked in and luckily Crazypants wasn't home so I went to his room. I sat down at his desk and he went to his closet and tossed em a fatcake.

I went to the internet and opened up Splashface. I entered Stefanie Latle into the search box and her name came up. I clicked it and read her statuses.

_1:37 am- Awesome Party last night! Love you Derek! 33_

_4:56 pm- Got home from tryouts today! I think I did amazing! _

_5:00pm- Isn't there iCarly tonight?_

"Oh my gosh Freddie she's an iCarly fan!" I said.

"Imagine what's gonna happen when she watches the iCarly with the tapes of her." He said. I laughed.

"True."

"A party? Yup she's a slut." He said and I laughed more.

"Thanks for pointing that out Fredface!"

"No problemo!" he said.

I laughed more. Was I falling for the dork?

No that's not possible.

Is it?

No I can't like him! He's a nub!

Ugh I need ham.


	6. iThink I Like Sam

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! They make me smile! I have got ones that say this is the best story ever. Aww that's so nice! Thank you! And I will try to put as much Seddie in here as possible but I always think they will develop more slowly into a relationship at first then all the sudden I love you. Ya know? Anyway here we go! **

**Disclaimer: Enter sarcastic comment on how I don't own iCarly here.**

Freddie's PoV

*At school after 6th period a few minutes before cheer tryouts*

"So Sam you excited for cheer tryouts again today?" Carly asked Sam.

"Yea I guess." She said and looked around for someone and took her top shirt off revealing a tank top she was probably wearing for cheer. I couldn't help but stare she looked so ho- Freddie stop! Oh who am I kidding Sam is hot. And funny. And- oh no do I like Sam? No I can't she hates me. Or does she? She looked over at me and smiled when Carly was getting something outta her locker. I gave her a questioning look and she pretended to erase something and write something down. Oh! Right our Operation Trash Stefanie's Plan To Become A Cheerleader And Show It On iCarly A Go-Go.

Sam named it not me.

The bell rang and Carly looked at Sam.

"Ready to go?" Carly asked.

"Yea hold on I just need to find my… perfume." Sam said.

"Alright meet ya there." Carly said and walked off.

"Ok Freddie are you ready for Operation Trash Stefanie's Plan To Become a Cheerleader And Show It On iCarly A Go-Go?" Sam asked. I laughed at the name of it.

"Yes Sam I'm ready." I said.

"Yea thank you for doing this with me. I don't think Carly would ever let me or believe me." She said and quickly hugged me.

"Your welcome." I said.

"Alright I got to go before Carly gets suspicious." She said and ran off to the gym.

I think I like Sam. Hold Chiz what am I gonna do?

Sam's PoV

I ran into the gym and ran next to Carly.

"Hey sorry I couldn't find my perfume it took a while." I said and smiled.

"It's fine we haven't even started yet." She said. I looked around and saw Stefanie. She looked at me and smiled slightly but I glared and she looked away quickly. Prissy.

*After Cheer Tryouts*

**A/N: I would write about it but it's nothing exciting just them learning the dance.**

I waited outside the gym doors and saw Freddie come around the corner.

Freddie's PoV

I turned the corner and saw Sam waiting for me. Her face lit up and she smiled at me. That beautiful smile. Ugh I think I do like Sam.

"Let's go." She said and we walked into the gym quietly. Stefanie was there getting her pencil probably out of the bag. Me and Sam went into the corner and quietly got out my pearphone and clicked record and had the secret webcam I hooked up start recording Skank Face. (Stefanie) Me and Sam were watching on the tiny screen and her hand hit mine. It was like fire and ice and we both looked at each other. She quickly looked away but I swear I saw her blush. Does she like me? Stefanie changed her number 4 to a 9 and left the gym. Sam and I went into action and changed it back to 4 in pen and made her other answers from before in pen.

Sam did a dive roll towards the door like yesterday and I laughed. She got up and turned around and smiled at me. She doesn't like me does she? Maybe I'll ask Carly…

**A/N: Did ya all like it? Sorry if it was a tad OOC for Freddie I was listening to Hey You by Miranda Cosgrove. I said I don't like her but she's alright and I like this song.**

**Anyway review!**

**And go check out my Sam's blog called**

**Sam's Blog of Awesomeness!**

**And please ask Me/Sam any questions! **

**:D:D**

**SamPrincessPuckett**


	7. iTell Carly About Stefanie

**A/N:Hey sorry for not updating for a while. I have been busy. My aunts and cousin are coming down for 4****th**** of July. So we have been cleaning the house. I should be cleaning my bathroom right now but… whatever haha. Yea. Here we go to the story! I will try to make this longer since I will probably not be updating tomorrow cause I'm gonna be at the park all day. So yea! **** I'll shut up now!**

**OH! ALSO! The writing of this will be kinda different but don't worry. It's still Seddieness! **

_Italicized: Like 3__rd__ person thoughts of them. Lol I can't explain it but you'll get it trust me. _

No one's PoV like I said different way of writing today.

Today was the final day of tryouts. The day they had to present the dance and cheer to the coach and the 3 senior girls from last year. They weren't deciding who was gonna be on till Sunday so it gave them a chance to film Stefanie and put it up on iCarly. Sam didn't get it. Why would you try out for cheer if you know you suck and are gonna change your scores? She was just glad Freddie helped sabotage her. Which is weird cause they haven't fought all week.

_Who knew getting rid of someone could bring two people closer?_

She went up to the front of the gym with Carly and got ready for the cheer.

"We ain't the bears set!" Sam said. (**A/N: you probably won't get that if you're not a cheerleader. It just means she is calling out the cheer for them to do.)** Sam did the cheer with Carly and after they were done they left the front and went back to the other girls. Sam looked behind her to the right and saw a set of brown eyes.

_Those beautiful brown eyes._

She got up and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Watching you do your cheer. You're good." He said fiddling with his hands.

"Oh. Thanks." She said and blushed slightly.

"Plus I want to see how bad Stefanie sucked." He said and they both laughed.

"Yea she sucked at the dance pretty bad Freddifer." She said and slightly punched him in the arm.

_Fighting that could be mistaken for flirting._

Stefanie stepped up front with Valerie to do the cheer.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Stefanie and Valerie? That's a trainwreck." Freddie said and Sam laughed. Stefanie and Valerie did the cheer and epically failed. But Stefanie smiled like she was the best and sat down with everyone.

"She won't be smiling for long." Freddie said and smirked.

_The devious smirk he had seen so many times on a certain blonde blue-eyed beauty._

*At the iCarly studio*

"And that's how Stefanie changed her scores!" Sam said telling Carly the Stefanie story.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Carly asked.

"Honestly Carly you wouldn't believe us and we would've never gotten evidence." Sam said.

"You got evidence?"

"Yupp!" Sam said and popped the 'p'.

"I wanna see!" Carly said.

"Ok ok Freddie plug in your phone into the thingy and press the thingy to make the tv come out and play the thingy!" Sam said smiling the whole time at him. Freddie laughed and smiled shaking his head while hooking his phone up.

**A/N: Not as long as I would like but I feel like Stefanie should get caught next chapter! Sorry for having you guys wait! So yea. I normally don't write this way I was reading fanfiction by NotJustANerd and she writes Jalex fics like that. They good and I was in that kinda writing mood!**

**Tell me if you like this writing better. It's slighty OOC but they're falling in love they are gonna be slightly out of character!**

**Anyway review telling me what ya like! Until then Sam out!**


	8. iShow It On iCarly

**A/N: Hey Hey Hey! Sam here! Okay so I don't really have anything planned for this chapter so I'm gonna wing it. Lol. I have the general idea but yea. Happy late 4****th**** of July to America! I'm in America too so… yea! Jane Lynch is gonna be on iCarly as Sam's mom! YAY! Haha I'm a Gleek.**

**Disclaimer:**

**(Btw Kalena is my friend she's HarryPotterFanFreak123)**

**Me: I own iCarly!**

**Kalena: Uhh no you don't Sam.**

**Me: Oh yea look at this paper.**

**Kalena: Sam this looks like you drew it with paint and printed it. You don't own iCarly.**

**Me: Ugh fine. I don't own iCarly.**

**Kalena: Thank you Sam!**

**Lol!**

Sam's PoV Back to normal writing yay!

We just finished showing Carly all the evidence to put on iCarly.

"Wow. Sam you were right she cheated!" Carly said.

"And she's a whore." Freddie said. I burst out laughing. Carly gave me a weird look.

"Okay every time we checked her SplashFace she always had something slutty posted and I would say something about cheer and then Freddie would be like she's a whore. So sorry it was funny to me." I said.

"Oh. Okay then." She said.

"Guys! iCarly starts in 30 seconds!" Freddie said and grabbed his camera. Me and Carly got ready and Freddie said the usual,

"And in 5 4 3 2."

"I'm Sam!"

"And I'm Carly!"

"And this is not iCarly." I said.

"Sam what are you talking about this is iCarly." She said faking confusion.

"I know. Anyway to start off the show, we have a secret guest watching and we have something to show. So at our school we just had cheer tryouts. Which Carly forced me to try out with her! Anyway, this girl named Stefanie tried out. She's an iCarly fan. I mean who isn't? Anyway, I know she's watching this. Well guess what Stefanie you've been caught. Carly take the camera please Freddie come out here." I said. Carly took the camera and Freddie stood next to me. His hand accidently brushed mine and it felt like fire and ice. I blushed but got back to bidness.

"So Stefanie we caught footage of you changing you scores for cheer. So look here." Freddie said and Carly played the video of Stefanie changing her scores.

"So Stefanie I hope you're not looking forward to cheer. Coach Holly is watching and so is Principal Franklin. You'll probably get detention. And maybe suspended." I said and smiled.

We finished iCarly doing the normal weird skits and stuff. After we finished Freddie had to go home and it was just me and Carly.

"Hey Sam can I ask you something?" she asked and I sat down next to her on the couch.

"Yea sure whats up?" I said.

"Do you like Freddie?" she asked.

I froze. Umm I don't know. He is pretty hot. Stronger than he used to be. He was my first kiss. He likes me as a friend even though I'm always mean to him.

"Umm I don't know I guess?" I said.

"I knew it!" Carly shouted.

"What do you mean you knew it?" I asked.

"Well it's obvious you like him. I mean come on. You guys thought of a plan to take a bad cheerleader whore down together. Got along. And you two are always staring at each other." She said. Huh. I guess that is true.

"Oh. Wait? He's staring at me?" I asked.

"Yupp." She said.

"Oh. Anyway I'm bored. Let's watch tv." I said.

"Wow you can just change the subject quickly."

"Well I don't like talking about stuff like that sorry." I said and shrugged. I grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. I put on Glee. Spencer walked into the room. **(A/N: I don't think we have seen Spencer this whole fanfic!)**

"Hey hey watcha' kids doin?" he asked.

"Watchin Glee." I answered.

"Oh cool." He said and walked into the kitchen. Well alright. I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket. I pulled it out and looked at it. It was Freddie.

**Bold: Freddie**

Underlined: Sam

**Hey Princess Puckett what are you up to?**

I smiled to myself and responded.

Watching Glee with Carly. U?

**Nothing much. I had to come home cause my mom was getting mad cause I kept not cleaning my room even though she told me to.**

Ooh. Badass Freddie. I like it.

**Haha nice Sam. Soooo do you think you made cheer?**

Eh idk. I don't really care if I don't though. At least we took Stefanie down.

**True. Hey Sam can I ask you something?**

Sure. Shoot.

**Will you go out with me?**

**A/N: bwahaha! Sorry. Wow this was one of my longer chapters! Hope you liked! Sorry for OOCerness. I try my best but its hard. Anyway later.**

**Sam out!**


	9. iSay Yes

**A/N: HEY! I'm back! And better than ever! Yea… so here is chapter 9! YUPP!**

**Disclaimer: do I look like Dan Schneider? No I don't. I'm a 12 year old girl. I hope I don't cause that would be weird.**

Sam's PoV

Oh. My. Gawd. Freddie just asked me out.

"Sam? Sam? SAM! Are you okay?" Carly asked. I realized I was hyperventilating and staring at my phone.

"Freddie asked me out." I said.

"OH MY GAWD! What did you say!" Carly screamed.

"I haven't responded!"

"Say yes!"

"But what if it's a joke? I mean there's no way he can like me!" I shouted.

"Sam don't say that! He likes you! He told me!" she said.

I stopped.

"Wait what?" I said.

"Okay Freddie came to me asking if you liked him and I said I don't know probably. He said he likes you and I told him he should tell you." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said.

"I promised I wouldn't sorry." She said.

"Oh." I pulled out my phone.

Sure. Where are we going?

**Really you're serious!**

Yes Freddie I'm serious…

**Oh. Okay I was just hoping you weren't pulling a prank on me or something.**

I wouldn't go that far that's mean. Wait is this why you quit the AV club? Cause you liked me?

**Maaaaybe?**

Freddie… I liked you when you were in it too! Well kinda but I kept like denying it ya know?

**Yea I know I did the same. But I thought you would find me less nubbish if I wasn't in the AV club.**

That's not true. You still are a nub. But I like you anyway.

**And your still a blonde headed demon but I like you anyway.**

So where are we going for the date?

**Umm idk wanna just come over to my house and watch movies?**

Sure that'd be great. Now?

**If Carly doesn't mind.**

She doesn't I'll be over in like a sec.

**kk.**

"Bye Carly I'm leaving to go to Freddie's place." I said and grabbed my backpack off the floor.

"Okay have fun. But not too much fun." She said and I laughed.

I walked out her apartment door and opened Freddie's.

"I'm here!" I said and he came out from his room.

"Hey Sam." He said and I smiled.

"What's up?" I said trying to break the silence.

"Nothing much…" he said.

"So you wanna watch a movie?" I said walking over to the couch.

"Sure whaddya wanna watch?" he asked.

"Toy Story." I said. What? I love that movie.

"Seriously? Well okay then." He said and found Toy Story and put it in the dvd player and turned the tv on. He came and sat down next to me. He grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers and I got the same fire and ice combo. But the fire and ice seemed to combine into one. **(A/N: Idk but like Sam is fire and Freddie is ice. Lol since there together now.)**

I turned and he turned at the same time. I was staring at his brown eyes and he started to lean in. Our lips touched and like fire and ice combo came again and melted into one. To think if Carly never convinced too cheer. This wouldn't of happened. Thank you Carly. And thank you Stefanie Latle for being a whore and changing scores to bring us together.

Just wait until cheer practice starts.

**A/N: This is NOT THE END! Gotta have cheer practice and stuff! I just needed to have Seddie here! Now that it's here we get to have Sam cheer and Carly.**

**AND THE CIBBY I WAS TALKING ABOUT!**

**WOOT!**

**Haha. Cibby will start next chapter I promise! :D:D**

**Sam Puckett even though that's not my real last name out!**


	10. iMade It!

**A/N: Hyi! Lol that's my way of saying hi! :P**

**Disclaimer: YES!...No? I don't? I've been lied to all these years? *cries***

Sam's PoV

Me and Freddie were still kissing. We have been like making out for 30 minutes or so. I heard a door open. Holy chiz who could that be?

"What the French toast?" the voice I hoped I wouldn't hear said. Mrs. Benson. So I pulled apart and did what any average person would do.

"Who you calling a cootie queen you lint licker!" in the voice the lady did in the gum commercial. My personal favorite commercial.

She looked at my confused and I smirked.

"Fredward why are you making out with this… this doll changing sushi bear!" she shouted. What the heck was a doll changing sushi bear?

"Cause he was seeing what my uvula tasted like! Cause we like each other duh! Sorry I'm not a perfect little Carly!" I shouted. Freddie looked at me. Oops. I just said perfect little Carly. Here comes the sympathy.

"Sam don't compare yourself to Carly perfect's boring anyway." He said.

"How do you like her?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"Cause she's pretty, funny, sarcastic, always has a comeback for everything, isn't afraid to get in trouble or have fun, gonna be an amazing cheerleader cause I know she'll make it, she's a beautiful singer, and cause she's Sam!" he said. Me and Mrs. Benson were shocked at this.

"Really?" I squeaked.

"Yupp I mean everything I just said."

"Well, if she makes you happy I guess I'll have to live with it." She said. I smiled.

"But if you ever hurt my bumble berry pupcake I'll hurt you got it?" she said and left the apartment.

I looked at Freddie.

"Bumble berry pupcake? What is she Rueben now?" I asked and laughed slightly. He laughed too.

"Honesty I don't know." He said.

My phone buzzed and my pocket and I took it out and read the text. It was from Carly.

_Slanted: Carly_

Underlined: Sam

_SAM! Oh my god guess what!_

I rolled my eyes and responded

Germ-X is raining from the sky?

"Hey who you texting, Carly?" Freddie asked.

"Yupp she was all like guess what! So I said Germ-X falling from the sky." I said. He laughed.

"That's so typically you." He said. I smiled and my phone buzzed again.

_Uhh… no the cheer results came!_

"CHEER RESULTS FREDDIE!" I shouted.

"Wow Sam at first I thought you didn't want to be a cheerleader but now you're all like yay for it?" he said.

"True but there's another reason why I love cheer." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause without it we would've never discovered Stefanie or spent all that time with each other and falling for each even more without cheer. Cheer is like what brought us together." I said. I responded back to the text.

Okay who made it?

It seemed to take forever for her to text back but it was only 45 seconds.

_You, me, Gibby, Wendy, a few other chicks I don't know, and NOT Stefanie._

I smiled.

"Freddie?" I said.

"Yea?" he asked.

"I made it." I said and let the smile grow bigger. He ran up and hugged me.

"Congratulations Sam!" he said and I hugged him back.

I responded to Carly.

Hey get over here so we can celebrate!

No more than 30 seconds later Carly came in through the door.

"I can't believe we made it!" Carly said and hugged me.

"Me either!" I said and hugger her back. We pulled apart and she ran and hugged Freddie. I felt jealousy go through me for a second but it was only a 2 second hug.

"Wait so Gibby made it too?" I asked.

"Uh huh he's probably just gonna be a like a backspot cause you know he's so strong." She said. Wait she called Gibby strong? Do I see a crush hinting?

"Ah." I said and nodded my head.

"Hey Carly when are the singing audition things?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"Uh I think they're Tuesday what song are you gonna sing?" she asked. I thought for a moment. I didn't want to do one of my songs… how about As I Am by Miley Cyrus?

"Hey how about As I Am by Miley Cyrus? I don't really like her but hey I like the song." I said.

"That would be really cool Sam!" she said. I walked into Freddie's room and they followed. I went to his computer and went to splash face. I searched As I Am and clicked on the first video of lyrics.

"You should sing along Sam." Freddie said. I smiled and looked up at him. The song started and I sung along.

**Gonna stay in bed today  
Cause I can't stand the light  
Don't know why I get so down  
I won't be much fun tonight  
And I can't believe  
You still wanna hang around me**

It's not so pretty all the time  
You don't mind  
To you it's all right

AS I AM  
IS HOW YOU TAKE ME  
NEVER TRY TO PUSH  
OR MAKE ME DIFFERENT  
WHEN I TALK YOU LISTEN TO ME  
AS I AM  
IS HOW YOU WANT ME AND  
I KNOW I'VE FOUND THE PIECE THAT'S MISSING  
I'M LOOKING AT HIM

I'm not the girl you think you see  
But maybe that's a lie  
You almost know me better than  
Me, myself and I  
Don't know a lot of things  
But I know what I got

It's not so perfect everyday  
I don't have to try  
Cause it all falls into place

AS I AM  
IS HOW YOU TAKE ME  
NEVER TRY TO PUSH  
OR MAKE ME DIFFERENT  
WHEN I TALK YOU LISTEN TO ME

AS I AM  
IS HOW YOU WANT ME AND  
I KNOW I'VE FOUND THE PIECE THAT'S MISSING  
I'M LOOKING AT HIM

Face to face, eye to eye  
You're standing there  
Feels good on the inside  
I don't mind, I don't care  
You're standing there  
Seeing me for the first time  
Seeing me for the first time...

And the song finished. Freddie and Carly clapped and I laughed.

"Sam you're really good I know you're gonna be the singer." Carly said.

"Ah come on Carly you are an awesomely amazingical singer too!" I said. She smiled.

"So do we know our positions for stunts?" I asked.

"Here I'll check online." She said and went to the Ridgeway site. She clicked on cheer and logged into it. She clicked on stunt positions.

"Okay Sam you're a flyer, with some girls we don't know as bases and back spot. I'm a flyer, with Gibby as my back spot and Wendy as a base and 2 other girls." She said. I swear I saw her smile when she said Gibby.

Does Carly like Gibby?

They would be cute together… haha Cibby!

So would that make me and Freddie Seddie?

Woah weird.

I gotta find out if she like's Gibby.

**A/N: HEY! 8 pages! Even though there was lyrics… I think it's sorta a Seddie song if its Sam singing to Freddie or something. Lol idk! Tell me if you liked one of my longest chapters besides the lyrics and that's why it took me a while to update! :D:D**

**Sam out!**


	11. iFinally Update

**A/N: Hey thank you for reviews and all that chiz! I am changing the song. I liked the song but I hate Miley Cyrus too. Sam will be singing NEXT chapter so song suggestions please? I'm gonna have Sam be iffy about As I Am. So yea! Here's ya go! Sorry for this being SO LATE! I've been busy. And lazy. But anyway.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly Seddie would've of happened and I probably would've put myself on the show. So unless you see a tall 12 year old girl with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes on there who really looks 14 that might be me. **

Sam's PoV

*At school by Cam's locker's with Freddie*

"So cheer practice starts today after school?" Freddie asked with his arm around me. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Yupp." I said.

"Hey Sam, are you still gonna sing As I Am by Miley Cyrus?" Carly asked. Well everyone hates Miley… and I don't really wanna sing it.

"Nah. I would rather sing… like a Taylor Swift song or something. I don't know but I'll think of something." I said and put my books that I never use into my locker. The bell rang. I stood on my tip toes and pecked Freddie on lips.

"See ya next period." I said.

"kk." He responded. Carly looked at us.

"This is still so weird, I'm gonna have to get used to it. Anyway Sam let's go to 1st period." She said.

*In 1st period which is… um English with .*

Ugh! Class is so freakin' boring! It would be more exciting if like Freddie was here or something.

I got it! I'll text him.

I leaned back in my chair and propped my book in my lap so the teacher couldn't see what I was doing. I took my phone out of my jacket pocket and texted Freddie.

**Bold: Freddie**

Underlined: Sam

Freddie I'm bored English sucks! Hows History? I know that's even boringer.

I sat there pretending to follow along with the lesson for a few minutes. Finally my phone lit up.

**Of course you're texting in class. Sorry English sucks. History is even suckier.**

I smiled to myself. **(A/N: Ugh History is my least favorite subject. I don't care what people did! The most exciting was learning about Jesus! I annoyed the crap outta my teacher cause everytime the word Jesus was said I would get really excited and be like Jesus! Anyway…)**

I'm sorry. Only 10 minutes of class left though! 

**Haha yea.**

Soooooooooooo boooooorrrrreeeeedddd!

**I can tell.**

Yupp then it's second period with you, then break which means food! YESSS!

**Haha glad to know your excited to be with me. And food. I brought you fat cakes!**

I knew I picked you for a good reason. You always bring me food unexpectedly.

**Yupp cause I'm that awesome.**

I laughed silently and then the bell rang. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and threw the classroom book on the desk. I grabbed my backpack and left the room and went to 2nd period. Math. Ew.

I walked in and saw Freddie. I smiled.

"Hey Sam." He said as I sat down.

"Sup Freddie. So how was history?" I said jokingly. The bell rang and the teacher started talking but we didn't care.

"Ugh History sucked how was English?" he asked. I was about to answer but then was stopped by the teacher.

"Samantha, Fredward, do you have something to share with the class?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No. Do YOU have something to share with the class?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sam…" Freddie said. I chuckled.

"Just pay attention." The teacher said.

"No promises…" I said.

**A/N: OH MY CHIZZ I AM SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON!  
I like never update lol. **

**NOW! The last scene was my favorite. OH! And I know my friend will know where that's scenes from! :D**

**And I have been spending a lot of time down at the iCarly Wiki so come check it out. My username is the same as my penname. SamPrincessPuckett.**

**Well I gotta go update my other story.**

**Or stories.**

**I like never update my Seddie 100 word challenge either. Ugh epic fail. I just am not that good at one shots! Well I can write them well but I just go on and on… like I'm doing right now!**

**CHEER SONG IS TOMMOROW! SUGGESTIONS PAH-LEASE!**

**Sam out!**


	12. iWrote A Short Chapter Sorry!

**A/N: Hello. Oh my gosh I just got home from MY cheer practice and I'm a back spot. I fell down once and I got hit in the head 3 times. Ow. So I'm really tired but I'm determined to type this up. Now for the song… I am gonna wait until NEXT chapter. I'm sorry but I can't decide a song. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: No. Too tired.**

Sam's PoV

(Continuing RIGHT where we left off!)

Freddie was being quiet now and I was bored. The teacher had her back turned so I whispered,

"Freddie!"

"What?" He whispered yelled back.

"I'm bored!" I whispered yelled.

He glared at me and I glared back. We were in a full on glare war until we both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gibby asked from behind.

"I *laugh* don't *laugh* know!" I said in between laughs.

"Samantha and Fredward! To the principals office! NOW!" the teacher yelled.

"Alrighty dighty then, peace out suckas!" I said and ran out like a superhero. I heard Freddie laugh behind me and walk out carrying my backpack too.

**A/N: EXTREMELY SHORT! I am sorry! I may update at like midnight tonight! So don't worry!**


	13. iGet Knocked Out

**A/N: I'M BAAAAACK! :D**

**Yup I love your ideas and guess what? I'm gonna use them! You guys are awesome!**

**I just got home from cheer so yea! It's just a one hour class but it's gonna start to be way longer but I will still try to update! I have camp tomorrow and Saturday. So I can't obviously update.**

**OR SEE iGOT A HOT ROOM! **** oh well I'll still see it.**

Sam's PoV

So me and Freddie just ended up ditching instead of going to Ted (Principal Franklin). But now we're back for cheer practice. I was in my cheer shirt and shorts and instead of putting my hair in a ponytail I threw it into pigtails that went over my ears. I walked into the gym with Carly.

"Alright, everyone you should know your stunt groups since I posted them on the website. Please go to your stunt groups." Coach Holly said and I walked to these 4 girls I didn't know.

**A/N: She is explaining how to base and backspot and all that chizz but I really don't feel like typing that up.**

She finished explaining and it was time to actually stunt. We were doing an Extension Cradle. **(Lol I will find a picture of what it looks like and put it on my profile. Cradle is where you throw the flyer up then catch her.)**

"And 5, 6, 7, 8…" Coach Holly said and starting counting. The girls got me up into an extension. They threw me up and the back spot failed to catch me and I fell back and hit my head. I screamed. I heard a voice call out my name.

Freddie.

Then everything went black.

Freddie's PoV

I ran to Sam lying on the ground. She was out cold. Carly ran over next to me. I glared up at the back spot.

"Nice going!" I yelled, and she looked at me and scoffed and walked off. I looked over and saw Stefanie leaning against the wall texting someone. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Sam.

I picked her up and started going to the nurse.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" the nurse asked and gestured for me to lay Sam down on the bed. I layed her down.

"She was at cheer, and they were doing the thing where you throw them up and catch them and she fell and hit her head." I said. She nodded. She started looking at Sam and took her blood pressure and put a thermometer in her mouth.

"Okay she is fine, no concussion or anything. She just got knocked out. She will wake up soon. You're welcome to stay here with her." She said and I nodded. She starting doing something in the other corner of the room and I sat by Sam and held her hand.

Please wake up Sam.

**A/N: Kinda short but I could've ended where Sam got knocked out but I didn't. Cause I'm nice like that! **** Can't update tomorrow or Saturday but will be back Sunday! So let's all pray for iGot A Hot Room to have some Seddie. **

**Peace! Sam Out!**


End file.
